


The story of my life, starring you

by roqueamadi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi
Summary: Bronn doesn’t quite know how he’s wound up on suicide watch for Jaime Lannister, but somehow, he can’t quite bring himself to leave.**Post-S08E04, Daenerys has killed Cersei in retaliation. Jaime hadn’t yet managed to reach King’s Landing, and upon hearing the news, falls into deep depression. Bronn comes across him just as he’s about to do something very stupid.**





	The story of my life, starring you

Bronn hadn’t planned it.

It turns out he’d opened the wrong door at the inn—the room he’d actually rented was the next one along. But that became irrelevant the second the door swung open to reveal the scene inside.

It was Jaime Lannister, his brain registered, at the same time as taking in what he was _doing_ —there was a rope—a _belt_ —tied around a rafter in the ceiling, and Jaime had got his head through it by standing on the table, and literally as Bronn walked in, he pushed off the table to swing by his neck.

Bronn didn’t have time to weigh the consequences of his actions (in hindsight, what did he fucking care if the cunt hung himself?) he just reacted automatically.

He ran in, grabbing Jaime around the waist and hoisting him upright to take the weight off his neck. Jaime kicked and pushed feebly at him, trying to get free, but Bronn ignored him…

And then the belt snapped and they both crashed to the floor.

Perhaps it would have been a failed attempt even without Bronn’s intervention; but perhaps not. Just as he was wondering if it was half-hearted, if Jaime wasn’t actually _that_ determined, the other man sat up from their heap on the floor and without warning lunged for the knife at Bronn’s belt. He had it out of the sheath and aimed at his own chest before Bronn stopped him.

They scuffled for several seconds until he managed to get Jaime’s good arm behind his back, disarming him and shoving him face-down on the floor.

He held him there while he caught his breath.

“What the _fuck?”_ he demanded, finally. When Jaime didn’t answer, he shook him. “Hey, Lannister. What the _fuck_ was that?”

“What did it look like?” Jaime responded, dully, his breath stirring the dust on the floorboard.

“Looks like you’re being a stupid fucking cunt.”

“You wanted me dead anyway,” Jaime stated, his voice nothing like he usually sounded. “Why did you stop me?”

Bronn didn’t know, so he ignored that question. He put Jaime’s actions in context with the news that had arrived recently, even to this remote inn halfway between Winterfell and King’s Landing; the Dragon Queen had gone south, the transport methods of dragon and boat so much faster than Jaime evidently was on a horse, and one of her dragons had been killed along with many of her people. In retaliation, she’d flown her remaining dragon straight at Cersei and burned her to a crisp. She was in the process of taking King’s Landing right now.

“Is this about your sister?” Bronn asked, gruffly.

Jaime didn’t reply until he shook him again, and his voice came out choked and ragged. “I should have been there.”

“What, to save her? You couldn’t’ve done much, far as I heard.”

Jaime mumbled something that sounded like ‘to die with her’ but Bronn wasn’t going to acknowledge it.

“Well, you’re not fuckin' killing yourself on my watch,” Bronn announced, and hauled him up to a sitting position, casting around for the snapped belt. He grabbed it and tied Jaime’s good hand firmly to the bedpost. “I haven’t heard anything about your brother yet, so far as I’m concerned, you’re the only cunt I can collect on. Which means _I’m_ the only one allowed to kill you, ‘eh?”

Jaime didn’t respond. He didn’t even look up from where his gaze was fixed on his boots.

 

Bronn kept an eye on Jaime the rest of the evening. He snagged a maid as she walked down the hall and paid her to bring some food up to the room, to save him from having to leave Jaime alone. He offered him some, but he just shook his head. Bronn figured he would just resort to shoving it down his throat if he decided to go on a hunger strike for too many days in a row…

He caught himself. He was already assuming he’d be with Jaime for another few days, at least. _Why?_ He was so fucking sick of Lannisters, he didn’t know what compelled him to even save Jaime in the first place. There was no real likelihood of Jaime delivering on any kind of debt at this point; he may as well just leave.

...Tomorrow. First thing. He’d leave.

Besides, maybe Jaime would feel better after a sleep, or if not _better,_  at least good enough not to off himself.

Bronn shoved aside the voice in his head that said that was unlikely.

When it came time to go to bed, Bronn tied a shirt temporarily around Jaime’s head as a blindfold before hiding all his weapons, just to be safe, then untied him and told him to get into bed. For a moment he thought Jaime might refuse, but the hard floor must have been convincing enough, because he dragged himself to his feet and did as Bronn said.

He snuffed the candles and climbed in after Jaime in the dark. He pulled the blankets up, then rolled over and threw an arm around Jaime’s waist. He felt the other man jump in surprise, and stiffen up, and Bronn rolled his eyes.

“You know I’m a light sleeper,” he said, “so I’ll know if you move. Don’t even think about tryin’ anything.”

Jaime didn’t reply, but he did hear a soft sigh, and he hoped that was resignation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of after S08E04. I'm hoping there will be more, but it really just depends what my brain comes up with (I have literally no control). Let me know what you thought!


End file.
